This invention relates generally to the field of retractable golf cart canopy covers for protecting stored golf bags from rain and golf bag support brackets that support the golf bags, specifically to an integrated canopy cover support bracket and golf bag support bracket.
Canopy covers in the past have been utilized to protect golf bags and clubs located in the rear bag storage compartment of golf carts from rain and damp weather conditions. It is well-known in the sport that wet golf club grips can hinder the performance of the player and is undesirable. Additionally, the golf cart is equipped with a golf bag support bracket that contains straps to secure the golf bags within the cart in an upright position to prevent the bags from tipping over during travel.
Generally, retractable canopy covers attach to the back of the cart""s top and to the cart""s frame. The connection to the top is typically made with an extruded channel member that accepts the top edge of the canopy. The connection to the cart""s frame is made using a structural base member that serves as a mounting base for a frame supporting the canopy. The base member generally attaches directly to the frame of the cart. A separate golf bag support bracket is also mounted to the cart""s frame and is used to support the upper portion of the golf bags to prevent them from tipping over. The support bracket generally has straps attached to it to allow the player to surround the top of their bag with the strap to secure the bag to the support bracket. In this way, the player can drive the cart without the golf bag tipping over.
An example of a canopy cover to protect golf bags and clubs is U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,037 to William T. Held. This canopy cover discloses a cover that includes a channel that attaches to the back of the cart""s top, base support members that attach to the frame of the cart supporting the top of the cart and a canopy frame structure that supports the flexible canopy and is pivotally attached to the base member. The base support members do not offer any golf bag support. Therefore, the cart is required to have a separate golf bag support bracket with straps to secure the top of the bag to the strap. This necessitates the need to fasten both of the support members to the cart""s frame.
Another example of a cover to protect golf bags and clubs is U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,340 to Edwin H. Nuscher. This patent discloses a cover that includes a L-shaped top extending rearwardly from the top of the golf cart. In this patent the cover is supported by L-shaped support bars that attach to the top assembly of the cart. The cover is substantially elevated above the top of the cart to allow access to the golf clubs in the golf bags. However, one can easily see that this type of cover has several key disadvantages. The substantial elevation of the cover above the cart""s top would severely limit the cart""s usage in heavily wooded areas where it is desirable for the cart to travel under low tree branches. The branches could collide into the described cover causing damage to both the cover and the tree. Additionally, wind could easily carry rain on an angle from the sides of the cover into the bag storage area, getting the golf bags and clubs wet. The L-shaped cover would also slow the cart""s mobility when traveling against the wind since the cover has a large face that is not aerodynamic. The support bars used to mount the L-shaped cover do not offer any golf bag support. Therefore, the cart is required to have a separate golf bag support bracket with straps to secure the top of the bag to the strap. This necessitates the need to fasten both of the support bars and the support bracket to the cart""s frame. The L-shaped roof is also not aesthetically pleasing to the eye, making its marketability questionable.
Another example of a cover to protect golf bags and clubs is U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,325 to Charles A Hughes. This patent discloses a cover that includes four panels that are sewn together along their edges to form a large, rectangularly-shaped box that is secured to the frame of the cart that supports the roof and to the back of the roof covering the seating compartment The back panel of this cover also contains a bag for storing the back panel after it has been folded up. However, this type of cover has a number of disadvantages. To access the covered clubs the player is forced to unhook two hook and loop straps and roll the wet cover up. This is far from convenient and would likely result in the player and. possibly the clubs getting wet from the wet cover. The procedure is also slow requiring a significant amount of time. The player must unhook the cover, roll it up and let the cover back down while the player hits the ball. The procedure has to be repeated to return the club back into the golf bag. Additionally, the cover would not provide sufficient support for the heavy golf bags resulting in the bags being unstable while the cart is traveling.
Another example of a roll-up type cover to protect golf bags and clubs is U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,041 to Diane Sullivan. This patent discloses a roll-up type cover that utilizes a shock cord to attach the bottom of the cover to the cart and hooks to attach the top of the cover to the back edge of the cart""s top. This cover has similar disadvantages as U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,325 in that the player must bend over and unhook two shock cord hooks that extend from the bottom edge of the cover to allow the player to roll the cover up. Again, it is likely that the player will get wet during this procedure and it is time consuming. Additionally, the cover lacks a structural frame making it sloppy looking and not aesthetically pleasing. It is also clear to see that the cover would not provide sufficient support of the golf bags making them unstable during travel.
Another example of a roll-up cover to protect golf bags and clubs is U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,018 to John Albert Simpson. This patent discloses another roll-up-type cover similar to U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,041 and shares the same disadvantages.
The present invention provides a canopy attachment and bag support bracket assembly for attachment onto a golf cart. The canopy extends from the rear of the cart to protect golf bags and clubs located in the back of the cart from rain and the bag support bracket supports the golf bags to prevent them from tipping over.
It is to be understood that both the preceding summary and the following detailed description are intended to be exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide a further explanation of the invention claimed. The invention will best be understood by reference to the following detailed description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a bracket assembly that will allow the attachment of a canopy cover that protects the golf bags in the rear of the cart from rain and will also secure the tops of golf bags, preventing them from tipping over;
(b) to provide a bracket assembly that is less expensive to manufacture than producing a separate canopy mount bracket and golf bag support bracket;
(c) to provide a bracket assembly for mounting a rearwardly extending canopy and supporting the tops of the golf bags that is robust and durable;
(d) to provide a bracket assembly for mounting a rearwardly extending canopy and for supporting the tops of golf bags that has substantially fewer parts as compared to having separate brackets to perform both of these functions;
(e) to provide a bracket assembly that serves as a mount for a rearwardly extending canopy cover and also as a golf bag support bracket that will enable the canopy""s frame to be folded up;
(f) to provide a bracket assembly that serves as a mount for a rearwardly extending canopy cover and also as a golf bag support bracket that is comparable in cost to conventionally known bag support brackets; and
(g) to provide a bracket assembly that serves as a mount for a rearwardly extending canopy cover and also as a golf bag support bracket that will provide a pivotal attachment point of the canopy struts to enable the canopy to be rapidly extended to protect the bag storage area from rainfall and just as rapidly folded up to allow access to the bag storage area.